Troll Were-Banded-Lizard CR 9
Troll form Creature Type: Large Giant (Shapechanger) Hit Dice: 6d8+36 plus 10d8+60 (168 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 18 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +7 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +11/+21 Attack: Claw +16 melee (1d6+6) Full Attack: 2 claws +16 melee (1d6+6) and bite +11 melee (1d6+3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Rend 2d6+9 Special Qualities: Darkvision 90 ft., low-light vision, regeneration 5, scent, alternate form, lizard empathy Saves: Fort +18, Ref +7, Will +7 Abilities: Str 23, Dex 14, Con 23, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 6 Skills: Listen +10, Spot +11 Feats: Alertness, Iron Will, Track, Cleave, Improved Overrun, Power Attack Environment: Warm mountains or deserts Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually chaotic evil Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +8 Hybrid form Creature Type: Huge Giant (Shapechanger) Hit Dice: 6d8+72 plus 10d8+120 (263 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 17 (-2 size, +2 Dex, +7 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +11/+36 Attack: Claw +24 melee (2d4+15) Full Attack: 2 claws +24 melee (2d4+15) and bite +19 melee (2d6+7) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Rend 2d8+22, curse of lycanthropy Special Qualities: Darkvision 90 ft., low-light vision, regeneration 5, scent, alternate form, DR 10/silver, lizard empathy Saves: Fort +24, Ref +7, Will +7 Abilities: Str 41, Dex 14, Con 35, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 6 Skills: Listen +10, Spot +11 Feats: Alertness, Iron Will, Track, Cleave, Improved Overrun, Power Attack Challenge Rating: 9 Giant Banded Lizard form Creature Type: Huge Giant (Shapechanger) Hit Dice: 6d8+72 plus 10d8+120 (263 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), climb 10 ft., swim 10 ft. Armor Class: 17 (-2 size, +2 Dex, +7 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +11/+36 Attack: Bite +24 melee (2d8+15) Full Attack: Bite +24 melee (2d8+15) and 2 claws +19 melee (2d6+7 plus poison) Space/Reach: 15 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, poison, curse of lycanthropy Special Qualities: Darkvision 90 ft., low-light vision, regeneration 5, scent, alternate form, DR 10/silver, lizard empathy Saves: Fort +24, Ref +7, Will +7 Abilities: Str 41, Dex 14, Con 35, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 6 Skills: Listen +10, Spot +11 Feats: Alertness, Iron Will, Track, Cleave, Improved Overrun, Power Attack Challenge Rating: 9 Troll were-banded-lizards in troll form look much like regular trolls, only with scabbier, occasionally spotted or striped skin. They tend to be even more irritable and solitary than typical trolls, and tend to be natural lycanthropes, as few trolls are likely to succumb to a lycanthropic curse. Note that HP goes up to 263 when in hybrid or animal form. COMBAT Troll were-banded-lizards will attack prey (meaning anything living or made of organic matter, including undead or constructs, their size or smaller) and will take their hybrid form against any foe wielding silver weapons, fire, or acid. Either way, they pick a single foe, rip it to bite-sized pieces, then move onto the next foe. Rend (Ex): If a troll were-banded-lizard hits with both claw attacks in troll or hybrid form, it latches onto the opponents body and tears the flesh. This attack automatically deals an additional 2d6+9 (or 2d8+22, in hybrid form) points of damage. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a troll were-banded-lizard in animal form must hit a creature of any size with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and attempts to deal bite damage each round thereafter. Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 27, initial and secondary damage 2d4 str. The save DC is Constitution-based. Regeneration (Ex): Fire and acid deal normal damage to a troll were-banded-lizard. If it loses a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 3d6 minutes. The creature can reattach the severed member instantly by holding it to the stump. Alternate Form (Su): A troll were-banded-lizard can assume a bipedal hybrid form or the form of a giant banded lizard. Lizard Empathy (Ex): Communicate with non-acquatic reptilian animals (e.g. giant banded lizards, horned lizards, and monitor lizards), and +4 racial bonus on Charisma-based checks against non-acquatic reptilian animals. Curse of Lycanthropy (Su): Any large, huge, or gargantuan humanoid or giant hit by a troll were-banded-lizard's bite attack in animal or hybrid form must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or contract lycanthropy. This uses material from Sandstorm. Category:Sandstorm Category:Giant Category:CR 9 Category:Shapeshifter